


Like Clockwork

by CheCheCheer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Bokuto Koutarou is a Good Significant Other, Escape Rooms, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gambling, It ain't my kissing scene if it isn't sappy af, It's akaashi's birthday y'all, Laser Tag, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i think its funny, lmao not really, so much stuff happens I wrote this in like a week, they are just living the best life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheCheCheer/pseuds/CheCheCheer
Summary: “You’ve got a packed schedule today.” Bokuto was saying, eyes fixed on the clipboard he had brought with him. He was already holding it in his hands when he went to pick Akaashi up so they could walk to school, and other than wishing Akaashi a quickHappy Birthday!he had barely looked up from it.Akaashi would be lying if he said he wasn't put out by it. His boyfriend was ignoring him on hisbirthdayof all days. Akaashi couldn't believe he wasn't more interesting than a piece of paper.-----------------------------Or in which Fukurodani goes to war, Yukie gives Akaashi a gambling addiction, Kuroo gets stuck in a wall, and Bokuto is reallyreallygood at folding owls.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 20
Kudos: 87





	Like Clockwork

**Author's Note:**

> I learned from my mistake with Bokuto's birthday fic and I started (somewhat) early this time so I can give Akaashi the happy birthday he deserves. Sorry Bo. I'll do you better next year.
> 
> Also shoutout to my lovely beta [KenmaisMood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenmaisMood/pseuds/KenmaisMood) your a fecking bitch and I love you.

Akaashi had always been a punctual person. He had always been the one who was five minutes early, the one who never got out the door late. He had never had issues maintaining a schedule. Which was why he just couldn't figure out why Bokuto was acting like he needed a personal secretary.

“You’ve got a packed schedule today.” Bokuto was saying, eyes fixed on the clipboard he had brought with him. He was already holding it in his hands when he went to pick Akaashi up so they could walk to school, and other than wishing Akaashi a quick _Happy Birthday!_ he had barely looked up from it. 

Akaashi would be lying if he said he wasn't put out by it. His boyfriend was ignoring him on his _birthday_ of all days. Akaashi couldn't believe he wasn't more interesting than a piece of paper. 

What’s more, Akaashi had never seen this ‘schedule’ in his life. He had always been able to manage his time perfectly fine. It all added together to make him just the _tiniest_ bit irked. 

Bokuto was lucky he was walking a few steps ahead, or Akaashi’s glare might have turned him to stone. 

“What are you going on about?” Akaashi asked. Damn it if he was going to get shown up by a schedule. “Why have you made a schedule?”

Bokuto glanced up for the first time since Akaashi joined him. “Today’s a very busy day, so I’ve taken the liberty of organizing the chaos.”

“What?”

Akaashi blinked as Bokuto shoved his schedule into his hands. “It’s a timeline of when everything will happen today.” Bokuto explained while Akaashi looked at the paper in surprise. “Birthday’s always get hectic and you don't like it when too many things are happening at once so I’ve spread the celebrations out. See? Everyone has a slot.”

Bokuto pointed to the boxes on the paper, and sure enough, everyone had a name in it. The hours when he would be in class were shaded in, but the empty hours were neatly divided into segments with names written in each one. 

That was… actually really sweet. 

The ‘birthday celebrations’ as the boxes were titled began after school. For the hour immediately after everyone in the Volleyball club was written, minus Bokuto and the managers. Yukie and Kaori had the half-hour after, and then Kenma and Kuroo had a half-hour after that. Everything after that was sectioned off for Bokuto.

“There seems to be an imbalance in the way you've divided my time,” Akaashi commented blandly, but he was actually very touched. He wondered how long Bokuto had pestered their friends to get this schedule put together. 

“Shush!” Bokuto exclaimed, swiping the schedule back. “I get special privileges!”

“You do, do you?” Akaashi couldn't help but grin.

Bokuto’s face immediately took on a pinkish tinge, and Akaashi felt a small bit of satisfaction. Bokuto was too fun to tease. “Hurry up and go to school!” He shouted, spinning around on his heel to march off. “You have to stay on _track_ today.”

Akaashi only rolled his eyes and followed him as he stomped down to the subway station. Maybe the day wouldn't be that bad. 

\------------------------------------------------

It had only been a few seconds after the bell rang to end the school day when Bokuto appeared at his classroom door. It wasn’t odd for Bokuto to meet Akaashi at his classroom, but he had gotten there _really_ fast. Considering their classrooms were on two different floors, Bokuto must have sprinted all the way here.

When Akaashi went to meet him at the door, his windblown hair and slight pants confirmed his theory. Bokuto must have been really eager to start the celebrations.

“Are you okay?” Akaashi asked, brushing past Bokuto to head into the hall. Bokuto nodded vicariously, digging around in his pocket to produce a folded piece of paper. When he unfolded it, it turned out to be the schedule, no longer clipped to the clipboard from earlier. 

“We don’t have practice today so we're going to celebrate with the team in the time we usually would be. And then the girls are gonna come get you, they wouldn't tell me what you're gonna do.”

“Are you sure you're allowed to come with me?” Akaashi questioned, leaning over to peer at the schedule. “I don’t see your name till 5:30.”

“Agaashi!” Bokuto looked thoroughly offended by Akaashi’s question. “Are you saying you don’t want me there?”

Akaashi only smiled and shook his head. “You can’t just disregard the schedule Bokuto-san. You’ll never be put in charge of planning anything again.”

Bokuto sighed as he led Akaashi out of the school building, starting down the path that would take them to the gym. “Are you really gonna kick me out?”

“Hmm.” Akaashi pretended to consider it, though he already knew what his answer would be. “Yes.”

“What!?”

“I’m messing with you. You can come.”

Bokuto looked relieved, but he quickly caught himself and twisted his expression to fake disdain. “Oh how merciful of you.”

Akaashi laughed quietly. Far too fun to tease indeed. They were in front of the gym now, and Bokuto dashed ahead to tug the door open. 

Inside the gym was well lit, the large windows letting in plenty of light. The net wasn't set up, and Akaashi didn't see anyone pulling it out. He swept his gaze across the gym, looking for his teammates and eventually found them huddled in the corner, talking amongst themselves. They were all still in their school uniforms, so whatever they were doing it must not have had anything to do with volleyball. 

Konoha saw them first. “Ayyyyye!” He shouted, and the rest of the team glanced over to see them come in. “If it isn't the man of the hour.”

“Happy birthday!” Onaga shouted, and it was followed by everyone else yelling their own well wishes

“I hope you know I am terribly out of the loop,” Akaashi warned them as he and Bokuto joined the group. “I don’t really know what's going on.”

Komi shrugged. “Bokuto got it in his head to organize your celebration. Though I have a feeling it was just so he could arrange himself the largest chunk of your time.” He added, side-eyeing Bokuto with a mischievous grin. 

Bokuto only stuck his tongue out at him. 

“Anyway!” Sarukui chimed in. “Guess what we're gonna do with our hour.”

“Hurl yourself into the sun?” Komi suggested helpfully. 

Washio glared at Komi, and Konoha shook his head. “What? No,” Konoha said. “Why are you guessing you already know.”

“We’re going to play laser tag!” Bokuto suddenly shouted. 

“Who said you're going?” Onaga asked.

“‘Kasshi did.”

Onaga simply shrugged. “Fair enough.”

“We’re going to miss the bus.” Washio spoke up, and Akaashi glanced over to see him peering at his phone. “Our time is starting soon.”

“Laser tag huh?” Akaashi mumbled to himself. He had never been before, but he did know how it worked. Knowing his team, it promised to be something. 

“C’mon, C’mon!” Sarukui started forcibly corralling them towards the door, pushing on their shoulders to get them to move. “It won’t be Akaashi’s birthday all day we have to move.”

“But… it will be his birthday all day?”

“Shush Komi, get moving!”

Akaashi wasn't entirely sure if letting the lot of them run loose in a laser tag arena was a good idea, but he figured there was only one way to find out. Besides, Konoha had borrowed his pencils without giving them back far too many times. Akaashi supposed some payback was in order. 

\-------------------------------------------------

“I sort of feel like a disco ball.” Onaga commented as they all strapped themselves into the laser tag gear. 

They had gotten to the laser tag arena just in time. They hadn't had any mishaps getting there, unless you counted when Washio didn't get on the bus in time and had to run after it while Bokuto attempted to convince the bus driver to stop and let him on. 

So maybe they did have a mishap. 

When they arrived the employees gave them glow sticks in addition to their gear, so each and every one of them resembled a walking talking neon sign. 

“We are disco boys!” Bokuto exclaimed.

“Is that an actual thing?” Akaashi had never heard of that term.

“Hmm.” Bokuto paused to think about it. “If it is I’ve never heard of it.”

“C’mon, my trigger finger is itching.” Komi urged, cradling his laser gun like it was a child. 

“How are we going to do this?” Konoha asked. “We gonna split into teams, or what?”

“I call Akaashi’s team!” Bokuto shouted.

Onaga threw one of the glowsticks at him. “You're monopolizing Akaashi, this isn't fair.”

“Yeah Bokuto-san you’re monopolizing me.”

Konoha grabbed Bokuto’s shoulders and spun him around, pushing him over to Washio. “Don’t worry, I’ll be on Akaashi’s team for you.”

“Actually Konoha, maybe you should go with Bo-”

“Lemme get in on that too!” Komi shouted, cutting Akaashi off. 

Damn it. His stolen pencils needed revenge. 

“I guess that makes me on your team by default.” Onaga mused, walking over to stand with Bokuto and Washio. Bokuto was too busy pouting to pay him much mind, but Washio shook his head. 

“How sad to be picked by default.” Washio deadpanned.

“Rude! My hearts broken, friendship ended with Washio.”

Washio didn't look bothered.

With the teams sorted they made their way to the employee typing away at her computer near the entrance to the room. “We are ready.” Komi said solemnly. He looked like he was ready to go to war.

The employee didn't look impressed. She looked them over to make sure they had strapped the equipment on properly, and then slid open the door to the laser tag arena. “You have 45 minutes.” She said. “Make sure to leave any loose items in the cubbies. We aren't responsible for lost or broken belongings.”

“Got it, let's go!” Onaga dashed into the room, and they followed after him. The room was darker inside than in the lobby, and their glowsticks cast everyone in a sickly light. Their gear flashed with LED’s, and lights flashed from the ceiling. 

Some upbeat pop music blasted over the speakers, and there were walls set up around the space. There was even a second floor open to the air, with stairs leading up.

“Quick, get the high ground!” Bokuto shouted, dashing for the stairs. 

“Hey wait!” Konoha shouted. Komi immediately whipped his gun out, taking aim instantly. Akaashi supposed it was his libero reflexes at work. But when he pulled the trigger, the gun didn't make the ‘pew’ sound it was supposed to.

“Is it broken?” Akaashi asked. Part of him wanted to go chase after Bokuto’s team before they could secure the top floor, but the other knew he needed to stick with his team. And a quick survey of his own gun revealed it too wasn't working. 

“No, they won't activate for 20 seconds after we get in!” Konoha shouted over the music. “We need to hide, they can snipe us from up there!”

Komi immediately dashed for cover and Akaashi and Konoha followed after him. The bass of the music was pounding over the arena with ear bursting force and Akaashi could feel it through the floor. If there was one benefit to the blaring music it would be that it would cover the sound of their movement. Unfortunately, that would work both ways- it would be far too easy for either team to use the element of surprise to their advantage. And since Bokuto’s team had the high ground, they had better visuals, which meant they were at the advantage.

Only 10 seconds in and they were already losing. Great.

Their small team huddled behind a wall some distance away from the steps Washio was blocking off. They wouldn't be able to push past him, and Akaashi had a feeling he wouldn't move until the guns turned on, and then they could just snipe them if they tried to come up the stairs. 

Komi swore under his breath. “From up there they can shoot us long before we can shoot them.”

Akaashi’s gun lit up in his hands, and he pointed it at the wall and pushed the trigger experimentally. The gun made a shooting noise like it was supposed to. Their 20 seconds of time was up, and the same was true for Bokuto’s team. It was war now. 

“We can’t charge out there.” Akaashi mused. When he woke up that morning he didn't expect to be fighting a war, and the thought amused him. “We need to draw their attention away so someone can sneak around.”

“There are two stairways.” Konoha peeked around the wall, squinting through the darkness. “But someones guarding it. Onaga? Yeah, that's Onaga. He probably won't leave his spot. They're gonna keep it sealed off. We won't be able to get to the top before they shoot us.”

“Well shit. So the stairs are a no go.” Komi sighed. “Have we really lost already?”

“No way.” This was a war, and Akaashi would be damned if they didn't win it. “There's got to be another way up.”

“Oh!” Konoha suddenly exclaimed. “There are walls really close to the railing! Maybe someone can claim up and catch them by surprise while the other two cause a distraction?”

Akaashi paused for a moment, considering it. It was dangerous, and risky, and most certainly not how one was supposed to play laser tag. But it was the best bet they had. “But who?”

Konoha turned to Komi. “Gotta be our man the libero!” He exclaimed.

“Why me?”

“You're a scrappy one Komi,” Konoha said seriously. “You're the kinda kid that climbs to the roof of the playground. The kinda kid who climbs the swing frame at playtime. If anyone can get up there it's you.”

“Sounds like you're making declarations with no proof.” Komi huffed.

“Well _are_ you the kid who climbs to the roof of the playground?” Akaashi asked.

Komi grimaced. “Well yes.”

“Then it's settled!” Konoha looked absolutely delighted by this change of events. “Akaashi you and I need to cause a distraction while Komi climbs around.”

“Let's get it over with then.” Akaashi stood up, careful to remain behind the cover of the wall. “On the count of three, okay? One… two… three!”

He shot out from behind the wall, Konoha trailing behind, and immediately the sound of blasters met his ears, mixed with the music pounding in the air. A glance to the top floor revealed Bokuto and Washio shooting at them, but Akaashi only picked up his pace, zig-zagging around walls to dodge the lasers. 

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Komi scaling one of the walls, grabbing onto the railing behind Bokuto and Washio. They hadn't seen him yet, and Akaashi felt smug satisfaction building in his gut. 

Onaga shrieked. “Komi he's-"

The sound of a blaster and Onaga’s vest blinked before going dark. It would turn back on shortly, but now they had an opening. 

“Go go go!” Konoha screamed, and Komi ducked behind one of the walls on the top floor as Bokuto and Washio turned their guns on him. Akaashi sprinted up the stairwell Bokuto and Washio had turned away from while Konoha ran around to dash up the one Onaga had previously been guarding. 

Akaashi arrived at the top just as Washio shot down Komi. 

“Avenge me!” Komi cried, ducking back behind the wall in an attempt to hide until his gear turned back on. 

Konoha leaped out of nowhere just then, pointing his gun right at Washio. He held the trigger down and the gun chimed several times in succession. As if in slow motion, Bokuto pointed his own gun at Konoha. The gun chimed, and Konoha’s vest went dark- but not before Washio’s copied the notion.

It was just him and Bokuto. Bokuto was still turned away from Akaashi, oblivious to the remaining member of his team. Akaashi had a perfect opening, and he sprinted forward, eyes fixed on his target. 

Until a flashing light caught his attention in the corner of his eye. Onaga’s vest lit back up, and with it, his gun would function again. Akaashi’s legs reacted on their own. He threw himself behind the nearest wall just as Onaga’s gun chimed. 

Pulling himself up from the floor, Akaashi glanced down. His vest was still glowing. Thank god. Had he been a second slower, he would have been out, and they would have lost their element of surprise. 

As it was now it was two against one. After Onaga, Komi had been the second to be tagged out. But he had still lasted sometime after Onaga. His gear wouldn't reactivate for quite some time. Akaashi wouldn't be able to hold out that long while he waited for backup. He needed to act. 

“Code red!” Komi shouted, and then Akaashi heard Bokuto’s distinct shriek. “Mayday Mayday!”

Akaashi peeked around the corner and saw Komi had tackled Bokuto to the ground, and was attempting to wrestle his gun away from Akaashi’s direction. 

“CHEATING FUCKER!” Bokuto screamed, trying in vain to wrestle Komi off. Looking at them, you would have thought it was a matchup heavily skewed in Bokuto’s favor, but Komi was holding his own. Konoha was right, Komi really was a scrappy one. “THIS ISN’T HOW YOU PLAY LASER TAG!”

“Desperate times call for desperate measures!” Komi shrieked, his voice tinged with impish glee. Akaashi made a mental note not to get on Komi’s bad side. 

“WASHIO HELP ME!”

“I’m coming Captain!” Washio jogged over the few steps separating him from the mess that was currently their libero and ace. He leaned over and easily picked up Komi, hauling him away from Bokuto and expertly dogging Komi’s flying fists and feet as the libero tried to free himself. 

Bokuto wasn't given a moment to breathe. Immediately, Konoha flung himself on top of Bokuto. Washio was occupied trying to keep the whirlwind that was Komi contained, and Onaga was standing speechless on the other side of the platform, staring at the mess on the floor like he was seeing ghosts. 

Akaashi took advantage of his indecisiveness, leaning around the corner, gun in hand. Squeezing one eye shut, he took aim and shot Onaga right in the chest. Onaga’s eyes widened comically, and he glanced up to see Akaashi leaning around the corner, gun in hand.

He opened his mouth to say something, but Akaashi couldn't hear him over the distance, the music, and the screams from the brawl still taking place on the floor. 

Konoha had managed to pin Bokuto’s gun to the floor, pointed away from the wall Akaashi was ducking behind. The coast was all clear. But he couldn't waste any time and revel in the certainty of his victory. The last time he had been slow, Onaga almost got him. Better to just take Bokuto out now. 

Akaashi sprinted out from the safety of his wall, heading straight for Bokuto. Onaga was the only one free, and he shot across the floor, no doubt planning to force him away from the captain like Washio was doing. 

But Akaashi wasn't playing around anymore. He was going to _win_.

Onaga came at him and Akaashi ducked out of the way just as Onaga launched himself off the ground in a desperate attempt to tackle him. Akaashi heard Onaga crash to the ground, heard the muffled curses, but he didn't pause to look. 

Konoha was still wrestling with Bokuto as he tried to pin him down, albeit unsuccessfully. But Bokuto was too occupied trying to shake Konoha off that he didn't see Akaashi creeping up until Akaashi was standing right over him. 

For a second, it was like time slowed. Bokuto’s golden eyes seemed to glow in the dark as he peered up at Akaashi, and they looked all too similar to an owl’s. They were the kind of eyes that would be held by a monster in the dark, unfathomable and invisible, wrapped in the shadows, but still so, so, terrifying. The kind of eyes that shot liquid terror into your veins. The kind of eyes that promised the monster in the dark would never forget.

But today, it was Akaashi’s turn to be the monster in the dark. 

All it took was him moving his finger. One minuscule action and Bokuto’s vest went dark. 

“AYYYYYYE!” Konoha bellowed, jumping off of Bokuto to tackle Akaashi to the ground. “We did it!”

Washio let go of Komi and he too joined their group hug.

“We did it!” Komi screamed. “Akaashi you were badass!”

“I think you were the MVP,” Akaashi said, but he couldn't deny that he was pleased. The taste of victory was sweet. It reminded him of the pure elation that followed a successful volleyball match, the satisfaction of seeing your hard work pay off. 

Maybe Akaashi should play laser tag more often. 

Their celebration was cut short when Komi’s vest lit up, followed almost immediately by Washio’s, and then Konoha’s. 

“The game’s not over yet,” Bokuto said quietly. Somehow Akaashi felt like he posed even more of a threat than his teammate whose vest was actually lit up. 

The game wasn’t over yet. They had the lead, and now they had to fight to hold onto it. And damn if Akaashi wouldn't fight to hold onto it. 

So when they all leaped from the floor, splitting up to duck for cover, Akaashi’s only concern was victory. 

\------------------------------------------------

When they finally re-emerged from the arena, Akaashi had to squint against the light as he rapidly blinked, trying to get his vision adjusted. They had finally used up their full 45 minutes, and his eyes had been adjusted to the dark for far too long.

“Did we win?” Bokuto asked, immediately spinning around to see the scoreboard. Every player's name was displayed, along with how many points they got in accordance with how many people they shot down, and how many times they were shot down.

Akaashi ran the math in his head, adding his team’s scores together, and then Bokuto’s team. 

“We got 3,128 points,” Akaashi spoke up. “And you guys got 2,985.”

Komi and Konoha immediately broke into victorious cheers. “We beat you!” Komi cheered, looking very smug. “We’re the winners!”

“You cheated!” Bokuto protested. “You can’t get physical! Holding people down is against the rules!” 

“Well, you got physical too.” Konoha pointed out, and Akaashi nodded his agreement. 

“Only after you did first.” Onaga chimed in. 

“What does it matter?” Washio spoke up. “They won. It's not a big deal.”

“It’s a point of pride!”

“Wait what’s going on?”

They all ceased their squabbling as the familiar voice met their ears. Akaashi glanced up to see Yukie and Kaori standing a few feet away, watching as they debated. 

“Oh!” Bokuto suddenly exclaimed. He hurriedly ripped off his gear, shoving it on the rack so he could dash over and grab his items from the cubby. He came back over with his schedule clutched in his hands, and he powered on his phone to check the time.

“You're right on time!” He said happily. “You’ve got half an hour starting now.”

“A bit stingy with your time aren't you?” Kaori asked, but she seemed more amused than anything. 

“Akaashi’s time is in high demand,” Bokuto said seriously, and Akaashi rolled his eyes. “You better hurry, Kuroo and Kenma will be there as soon as it's their turn. I made Kuroo swear to be punctual.”

“I don’t believe that rooster head can be on time.” Komi scoffed. “Not if he's trying to drag Kenma along with him.”

“Hurry, hurry!” Yukie urged Akaashi. “We better get going before Bokuto bursts a blood vessel.”

Akaashi shrugged and took off his laser tag gear to leave on the rack. He grabbed his things from the cubbies and waved goodbye to his team as Yukie and Kaori attempted to corral him out the door.

“Where are we going?” Akaashi asked once they were outside. 

Kaori sighed. “Bokuto only gave us half an hour. Not much we can fit in that time slot.”

“He gave the boys an entire hour though, it's unfair,” Yukie added on. 

“Maybe because there's more of them?” Akaashi suggested. “I think he gave Kuroo and Kenma half an hour too…”

“Well isn't the birthday boy's time in high demand!” Yukie had a teasing glint to her eye, and Akaashi got the sense she wouldn't stop poking fun at him over how seriously Bokuto was taking this. “You’re like a celebrity! You've got a bodyguard and everything, I bet Bo would bite off our heads if we kept you over our designated time.”

“You didn't answer my question.” Akaashi pointed out dryly. 

“Oh yes!” Kaori clapped her hands together, looking very pleased with herself. “There’s a festival going on near the center of the city! You like festivals, right?”

“Um, yeah I do.” Akaashi did like festivals. Quite a lot. He had always found their excitable energy infectious ever since he was a kid.

“This one is like a pre-New Year's thing from what I can tell,” Yukie explained. Akaashi squinted to peer down the sidewalk they were walking down. Towards the end he could see festival tents set up. There weren't as many people as the usual new year's festivals drew, but there was still a sizable enough crowd. “Not gonna be fancy fireworks or anything but it should still be fun!”

“Who knows? Maybe our resident celebrity will attract a crowd.” 

“Oh, haha.” Akaashi drawled sarcastically. Maybe he would have to force Bokuto to keep his birthday on the down-low next year.

\------------------------------------------------

“Our half-hour is almost up.” Kaori seemed thoroughly disappointed at that thought as she stared down at her phone screen. “It doesn't feel like it's been that long.”

“Time flies when you're having fun?” Akaashi offered. It certainly had felt like no time at all, but Akaashi was enjoying himself. It was fun to walk around, see what people were selling, soak in the vibes. Plus it was nice to get to catch up with Yukie and Kaori. Speaking of…

“Where did Yukie get to?” He asked, shipping his head around to try and find the manager. “She was with us a second ago..”

Kaori blinked like she had only just noticed Yukie’s absence. “Um… that's a good question.” She glared at the crowd around them like it was personally responsible for their friend's disappearance. “Where _is_ she?”

“Here!”

Akaashi jumped away on reflex as Yukie appeared right next to him. “Oh my god!”

Yukie snickered, and Akaashi was sure she snuck up on him on purpose. 

“Where were you?” Kaori demanded.

Yukie smiled, shifting her gaze between the two, before pulling out a slip of paper from her pocket. “Say Akaashi,” She asked, a glint to her eyes that told Akaashi she was up to no good. “Have you ever wanted a six-foot-tall owl?”

\-----------------------------------------------

When Yukie asked him if he wanted a six-foot-tall owl, the first thought that popped into his head was _‘You mean Bokuto?’_

But Akaashi already had Bokuto, so he didn't know what Yukie was getting at. 

As it turns out the six-foot-tall owl Yukie was referring to was a truly _massive_ stuffed plush offered as the grand prize for one of the various festival games. You had to guess the weight of the plush, and if you got it right then you got to keep it. 

“Here you go, birthday boy,” Yukie said, handing Akaashi her slip of paper- one ticket to guess the owl's weight. “For your birthday I am giving you a gambling addiction.”

“You would make a lovely vodka aunt, Yukie,” Kaori told her, and Yukie nodded along sagely. 

“You know, my older brother has a kid. She’s a rascally little thing, I could pass on my knowledge.”

“Yukie,” Akaashi resisted the urge to groan. “Don’t give your niece a gambling addiction.”

“I’m not! I’m giving you one instead. Happy birthday, kid.”

“Don’t get your hopes up,” Kaori warned him before he could go up to exchange the ticket. “No one ever gets these things right.”

“If anyone can do it, it's you! Go go go!” Yukie shoved him forward and Akaashi took the hint, walking over to the booth. There was a decent-sized crowd around the booth, watching with interest every time someone stepped up to guess the owl’s weight.

“Are you here to take your hand at guessing?” The man behind the booth asked with a professional smile. Akaashi nodded mutely as he handed his ticket over. He could feel the eyes of the crowd on him, and the pressure to perform was weighing on his back. 

But he had been to nationals before. He had performed under even higher stakes with even more eyes on him. This was nothing. 

In his head he was running the math. He had read lots of books as a kid on the most random topics. He’d always been an advanced reader and the only books he could find at his level were nonfiction books on the most random things.

He had quite a wealth of random knowledge, and one of those was on the weight of various plushes. He remembered reading a book on build-a-bear and the science behind its process, and remembers it mentioning that the average 6-foot teddy bear was about 22 pounds. This should be somewhere around there. 

“You have your guess?” The man behind the booth asked.

 _22 pounds._ But it was an owl wasn't it? Not a teddy bear. Still, it was as close a guess as he was going to get. But it _was_ an owl. He might as well throw in a reference to his own 6-foot tall owl. 

“22.4 pounds,” Akaashi said. That probably wasn't correct. Kaori was right- no one ever won these things. But 22.4 pounds seemed like a good number for a 6-foot tall owl. 

The man’s face morphed into one of restrained surprise. “Oh! That’s right on the money!”

...What?

“Well good job kid. Color me surprised.” The man reached behind him to grab the plush off the rack. The crowd around them burst into cheers and applause as he handed Akaashi the owl. 

It was huge, but it was also soft and warm and fluffy and Akaashi knew he would fall asleep cuddling it more than once. Some part of him wondered if Bokuto would be jealous. 

“HOLY-” 

Akaashi turned his head to the side, trying to see around the massive wall of fluff he was cradling. 

“You _actually_ won?” Kaori shouted, and she and Yukie burst through the crowd. “How did you-”

“Help?” Akaashi wheezed, fighting with the plush to keep it from falling on the ground. 

“Oh!” Yukie swooped down to pick up the bottom of the plush, holding it up while Akaashi adjusted his grip. “Better?”

“Yes. Thank you.”

Kaori whistled lowly, eyeing the plush like she didn't believe it existed. “Well damn.”

“So how did the satisfaction of victory feel?” Yukie demanded. “Think you're hooked on gambling yet?”

“I don’t have a gambling addiction Yukie.” But he was still pleasantly surprised. He didn't expect his shot in the dark guess to be correct, but here they were. 

“Ah shame.” Yukie tsked under her breath. “There’s always next year.”

Before Akaashi could retort his phone buzzed in his pocket and he pushed the owl into Kaori’s arms so he could dig it out. There was a single text message on the screen, and a glance at the time revealed that it was five on the dot. Bokuto’s newfound punctuality seemed to be rubbing off on everybody today. 

_KENMA: hey were at the festival ur managers were taking u to, where r u?_

“Kenma’s here,” Akaashi told his companions, taking his prize back from Kaori, who was struggling to hold the whole thing. “And Kuroo’s probably with him.”

“Ah, and so our time ends,” Kaori said sadly. 

“You’ve got to take that plush back before you go anywhere.” Yukie gestured to how Akaashi was trying to maneuver it so it didn't drag on the floor. 

Ah yes. The minor complications that came with suddenly coming into possession of a 6-foot tall owl. 

Akaashi had a slightly better grip on the thing now, so he was able to mostly shove it into one arm to pull out his phone and send a message to Kenma.

_Near the central plaza, are you close?_

The typing bubble popped up immediately, and Kenma’s message came through a few seconds later. 

_KENMA: I see u_

Akaashi whipped his head up, looking around for Kenma and Kuroo. He didn't have to look long, because after a few seconds the sound of shouting met his ears, and Kaori pointed across the plaza. 

“Hey! We’re over here!”

Akaashi followed Kaori’s finger to see Kenma and Kuroo making their way over. Kuroo was waving his arms in the air, shouting over the crowd, but it was so noisy with the festival that no one paid him any mind. Akaashi was grateful. 

“What is that?” Kenma asked when they came to stop beside them. 

“Get this!” Yukie exclaimed, holding her arms out to gesture at the owl, like she was showing it off on a game show. “Akaashi guessed its weight at one of those carnival games.”

“Oh wow.” Kuroo looked genuinely impressed. “I thought it was impossible to win those.”

“You’re going to have to take that back to your house or something,” Kenma said. 

Akaashi nodded his agreement. He wasn't eager to carry around the plush all day. Just then his phone chimed, and he tilted up the screen to see the notification.

 _BOKUTO_ ✨ _: did kuroo and kenma come get you? Its their turn to celebrate!_

“Bokuto’s back on timekeeper duty,” Akaashi told the others, tapping out an affirmative reply. “Better get on with it.”

“Well, I guess we’ll see you around,” Kaori said wistfully. “See you Akaashi! Happy birthday!”

Akaashi waved them goodbye as the two managers took their leave, disappearing into the crowd. 

“Well happy birthday,” Kuroo said once they were gone, and Kenma echoes the sentiment. “The train station is pretty close, we can go to your house and drop off your plush and then head out.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Akaashi followed after Kuroo as he started to lead their group through the crowds, to the path Akaashi knew led to the train station. 

“Have you named it?” Kenma asked a few minutes later. The train station doors were in sight, and once they boarded it was only a few minute ride to Akaashi’s neighborhood. “The plush?”

“No. I hadn't thought to.” Akaashi admitted. If Kenma hadn't brought it up, the thought probably wouldn't have occurred to him. 

“You can’t just leave it nameless!” Kuroo huffed as they descended down the steps leading to the stairway. “You're denying it a key part of its identity. How would you feel if you were never named?”

“I don’t think an inanimate plush is on quite the same humanity level as a human,” Akaashi said dryly. 

“What’s the harm?” Kenma asked as they came to a stop in front of the boarding platform. “Might as well name it.”

“I don’t know what to call it.”

“What about K-kun?” Kuroo suggested.

“K-kun?” Kenma asked. “Like… K for Kuroo?”

“Well I was actually thinking K for Koutarou,” Kuroo explained, gesturing to the plush. “Because it looks so much like our dear owl friend. But it could also be Keiji or Kenma, or even Kuroo. What do you say ‘Kaashi?” Kuroo grinned at him. “Wanna name your plush after yours truly?"

“No.” Akaashi said simply, and Kenma choked on a snort. The subway pulled into the station and Akaashi leaped aboard. “But K-kun is fine.” Some part of him was amused at the idea of naming the plush after his boyfriend. And if Bokuto ever asked about the owl’s name, it was discreet enough that he might not realize. “But K-kun will work.”

Kuroo nodded, looking pleased. “I have brilliant naming skills.”

“That’s a lie.” Kenma interrupted him, giving Akaashi a scandalized stare. “When we were in 4th grade he named his class pet _fodder_.”

“...and his teacher let him?”

“ _Yes._ ”

Akaashi decided to never let Kuroo name anything ever again.

\------------------------------------------------

10 minutes later the plush was safely dropped off at Akaashi’s house and they were on the subway once more, bound for a mystery destination Kuroo and Kenma refused to disclose. 

But they were well into 20 minutes of their allotted time slot, and Akaashi couldn't help but wonder. 

“It’s almost been half an hour,” Akaashi said for what felt like the millionth time. “At this rate we’ll have to turn right back around the second we get to wherever we’re going.”

Kenma shrugged. He hadn't looked bothered in the least by Akaashi’s worries over the time. “I know. We’re going over the time limit.”

“What? Won’t Bokuto get mad?”

“He can't get mad at his very best friend in the whole universe.” Kuroo shrugged him off with his trademark lazy smirk. “Especially not if you vouch for us. You’ll defend us, won’t you?”

“Depends. Where are we going?” Akaashi asked skeptically. 

“You’re about to find out.” Kenma said quietly, looking up from his game. Akaashi looked out the window and saw that the train was pulling to the station. A crowd was lined up at the boarding platform, waiting to be let on. 

The doors slid open and Akaashi followed them out, pushing past the crowd. Kuroo led them through the crowd like he knew exactly where he was going, and Kenma didn't even bother looking up from his switch as he followed Kuroo. 

They walked down the sidewalk for a while as Akaashi looked around, trying to figure out what part of Tokyo he had been brought to. It seemed to be in the downtown area, but he had never spent much time downtown so he couldn't be sure. 

Kuroo stopped suddenly, and Akaashi almost ran into him. “Here we are!” Kuroo declared, throwing his eyes wide like he was showcasing his greatest creation. 

It was a large building, painted dark, and the sign out front read TOKYO ESCAPE ROOM in bold letters. 

“We’re doing an escape room?” Akaashi asked. He hadn't really given much thought to where they were going, beyond the fact that he didn't have a clue, but he certainly hadn't expected this. 

“We thought it might be fun.” Kenma answered, finally tucking his switch into his pocket. 

“They take a while.” Kuroo pushed open the doors, waving them inside. “If you're really worried about being punctual then you better put your brain to work so we can get out of here quick!”

\---------------------------------------------------

“I’m not getting in the hole.”

“You’re the smallest one! You're the best option.”

“I’m not doing it.”

Akaashi sighed as he watched Kuroo and Kenma go back and forth. They hadn't been in the escape room long- a small cabin of some sort- when they found some kind of key that opened a nearby box. The box, as it turned out, revealed a small crawlspace pathway that Akaashi guessed lead outside of the cabin, where they could unlock the door trapping them in.

Kenma was staring at the box like it might attack him, pressed up against the wall. “I’m not getting in there.” He hissed. “I’m _not_.” 

“Are you scared?” Kuroo asked, and Kenma vigorously shook his head.

“What if I get stuck?” 

“If anyone has the least amount of chance getting stuck it's you.”

“Forget it! I’m not going!”

“I don’t think you're going to be able to change his mind.” Akaashi said, over by the bookcase where he was still absently scanning the book spines, just in case they missed a clue. Though he knew it was somewhat pointless- the three of them were pretty smart, and it hadn't taken them long to comb the room for clues. 

“Well,” Kuroo turned his attention to Akaashi now. “I think that means you're up, if Kenma won’t.”

“Oh?” Akaashi continued to look at the books, putting on his best disinterested expression. “I’d quite like to see _you_ try and get through there Kuroo-san.”

“Me?”

Akaashi finally looked up at Kuroo, doing his best to copy his trademark smirk. “Yes. It’s my birthday, shouldn't I get the final say?”

Kuroo grimaced, and Akaashi knew he had won. In all honesty he wouldn't have minded crawling through the hole, but he wanted to see Kuroo try and shimmy his way through more. Bokuto would get a kick out of hearing that. And since Akaashi was sure they were over their designated time slot, the least he could do was bring him a good story to tell. 

When they entered the escape room they had to leave their phones and electronics behind (Kenma was quite reluctant to part with his switch) so Akaashi had no idea if Bokuto was trying to contact him. He felt kind of guilty at the thought, but Kenma had assured him they told Bokuto what they were doing, and that he would be able to put two and two together and figure out what was taking them so long. 

“C’mon Kuroo let’s see it.” Kenma wasn't standing pressed up against the wall anymore, seeming more relaxed now that Kuroo wasn't trying to force him to crawl through a dark tunnel. 

Kuroo grumbled under his breath, glaring and both Akaashi and Kenma in turn. “If I get stuck, you're responsible.”

“If you get stuck I will lord it over your head for eternity.” Kenma said simply, and Akaashi nodded in agreement. 

Kuroo heaved a sigh, but seemed otherwise resigned to his fate. Akaashi watched with bated breath as Kuroo lowered himself into the box. On one hand, it would be _really_ funny if he got stuck. On the other, Kuroo would be pretty pissed if that happened. 

It turned out Akaashi was spared from Kuroo’s wrath, because he successfully fit himself into the crawl space- though not without hissing a few choice profanities. Kenma stood in the corner of the room, silently doubled over with laughter as Kuroo echoed his grievances.

“Fucking- _ow_ \- fucking too tight crawlspaces. Bitch ass motherfuckers-”

“Having a tough time?” Akaashi called. Kenma had nearly folded himself in half, his shoulders shaking with heaving laughter that was just barely muffled behind his palm. 

“Alright, _fuck you-_ ”

“You're not stuck!” Kenma managed to shout. “Your fin-”

“God damn it!” Kuroo’s voice was farther away now, and echoed slightly as it came out of the entrance to the crawlspace. “I got _fucking stuck!_ ”

Kenma couldn't stifle his laughter anymore and Akaashi had to fight very _very_ hard to keep his own laughter under control. 

“Don’t laugh at me!” Kuroo shouted, and something about how muffled the sound came back as was way funnier than it should have been. “Go get an employee!”

Next to the door they entered through was a panic button. So if there was an emergency they could get assistance. Akaashi pressed the button while Kuroo shouted even more curses. Akaashi hadn't even heard of some of the profanities he was spitting. Maybe they were from other languages. 

It didn't take long for the door to crack open, an employee poking her head in.

“Did you nee-” She stopped short when Kuroo shouted something about him being stuck, tinged with a plethora of the curses he was so fond of. “Oh.”

If Kenma started laughing any harder Akaashi was worried he would bust a lung.

“We can take care of that real quick.” She said with a practiced customer service smile, but Akaashi had a feeling she was holding back her amusement. From her pocket she produced a small key. It looked like any ordinary house key, but she hurried across the room and unlocked the door Kuroo was trying to get to.

It swung open and Akaashi and Kenma followed her outside. The outside of the escape room was small. It was another room, but it was painted to look like it was the outside of a large forest. The sound of Kuroo’s voice drew Akaashi’s attention and he glanced to the side.

There was a small opening along the bottom of the wall, and through that opening the top of Kuroo’s head was poking out, his bedhead on full display. 

“OhmygodIcan’t-” Kenma gasped for breath and stumbled away, clutching his side. 

Kuroo shifted around, managing to tilt his head up _just_ enough to see out of the wall he was stuck in. “Bitch!” He shouted. “Stop laughing at me or I’ll hide your switch!”

The sight of the top of Kuroo’s head barely poking out of a wall while he shouted threats was probably the least intimidating thing Akaashi had ever seen, but it was a very good contender for the funniest. 

“Are your shoulders stuck on the opening?” The employee asked kindly, and Kuroo nodded his head. “Ah. Simple fix!”

She kneeled down beside him and opened a plane around the opening Akaashi hadn't noticed, painted in to blend with the wall. It slid open, making the entrance wider. Kuroo wasted no time in shimmying out of the wall, looking thoroughly put out.

“Has this happened before?” Akaashi gasped.

The awkward look the employee gave him was enough to answer his question. “The wall has a crack in it. The panel is keeping it sealed up until it can get fixed.”

Kuroo mumbled a few more curses but got to his feet and stared daggers at the crawlspace. “Well happy fecking birthday.” He muttered. “Be grateful.”

“Oh I am.” Akaashi assured him. “This will make a fantastic story.”

“Ahem.” The employee cleared her throat, gesturing for the door when they turned their attention to her. “I can lead you out if you’d like. Terribly sorry for the inconvenience, but on the bright side company policy is that you get a 60% discount now!”

“Here that Kuroo?” Kenma drawled his hysteria now somewhat under control. “We get _60% off_ for your trouble.” 

“Glad my suffering benefited you.”

The employee led them out of the room, and when they re-collected their things Akaashi immediately clicked on his phone, opening up his messaging app. Bokuto hadn't texted him as much as he thought he might, which was good. 

_BOKUTO_ ✨ _: hey kuroo and kenmas time is over_

 _BOKUTO_ ✨ _: where are u?_

 _BOKUTO_ ✨ _: oh wait! their bringing u to the escape room_

 _BOKUTO_ ✨ _: forgot those things take a while :/_

 _BOKUTO_ ✨ _: im at the place ill wait outside for u_

“How’s it going with the resident owl?” Kuroo asked when he saw Akaashi staring at his phone.

“He’s outside the building.” Akaashi glanced out of the hallway they were standing in, towards the lobby. Bokuto was out there somewhere, and it would get dark any minute, so Akaashi didn't want to make him wait even longer.

“Go on then.” Kenma said dismissively. He was fixed on his switch once more, not even looking at Akaashi but it was like he was answering his thoughts directly. Kenma had always been perceptive like that. “We’re over our time slot anyway. We can sort out the refund without you.”

“Then I’ll talk to you guys later.” Akaashi nodded quickly in way of farewell, and Kuroo waved him off. He didn't waste any time in turning on his heel and walking down the hall as fast as would be acceptable. 

Once he got outside of the building he had no such reservations. The sky was darkening and the Tokyo lights were shining through, lighting up the city. It looked like the pictures of the city you would always see online and in textbooks, but Akaashi didn't stop to marvel. Partially because he’d grown up seeing that sight, but mostly because there was a certain ace about who he would much rather like to look at.

Bokuto was on a bench on the sidewalk nearby, earbuds in as he watched the cars pass. He didn't notice Akaashi running over until he sat down on the bench as well. When Bokuto saw him he immediately lit up, pulling his earbuds out. 

“Akaashi! How did the escape room go?” 

“Kuroo got stuck in the wall.”

Bokuto paused at his declaration. “He… what?”

“It’s a long story,” Akaashi said solemnly. “Well, it's not that long, but it's long enough to tell while we walk to the train station. It’s late.”

“Oh right!” Bokuto leaped up from the bench, dragging Akaashi up with him and weaving their fingers together. “We are going to your house, I’ve set everything up for a _sleepover!_ And also,” He began to tug Akaashi down the sidewalk. “I left your gifts in your room. What was that giant owl in there?”

“Giant… oh! Yeah, I won that at the festival.”

“Really?” Bokuto looked like he wasn't entirely sure if he believed Akaashi. “Aren’t all those games rigged?”

“I guessed its weight, actually.” 

“Did you _name_ it?”

“Yes.” Akaashi nodded. “Kuroo-san did. It’s called K-kun.”

Bokuto was silent for a long moment and Akaashi thought he wasn't going to reply, when he finally said “...K as Kuroo? Why’d you let Kuroo name it after himself?”

“The K stands for Kenma,” Akaashi told him. He’d keep it secret that the owl was named after Bokuto, at least for a little while. Seeing Bokuto’s disgruntled look at the prospect of Kuroo naming the owl after himself was too fun to pass up.

“You shouldn't let Kuroo name things anymore.”

Akaashi only hummed in response.

\------------------------------------------------

When Akaashi walked into his bedroom the first thing he noticed was the two boxes on his bed, right next to K-kun. There was a small compact one that bore the tell-tale tape of an Amazon package, but a glittery bow had been slapped on, and someone had scrawled… were those owls? On the box in what Akaashi guessed was crayon. 

It was actually pretty cute. 

The second box was larger, and if Akaashi had to take a guess it was probably a moving box. It too had a bow, but the doodles on this one were of cats. They bore a striking resemblance to the cat’s Akaashi would sometimes see Kuroo and Kenma doodling together at training camps.

“Happy birthday!” Bokuto cheered, wrapping Akaashi in a hug from behind, burying his face in Akaashi’s shoulder. “Again. Open the boxes I want to see what you think!”

“Which should I start with?”

“Um… the small one.”

Akaashi sat himself down on the bed, dragging Bokuto down with him so he could pull the smaller box onto both of their laps. It was heavy, and whatever was inside shifted slightly when he moved it.

“Did you draw these?” Akaashi asked, pointing to the owl doodles. 

“Yup! Some of them anyway, the team helped too. And I got Nekoma to do the cats!”

Akaashi had to admit, it was pretty heartwarming to see everyone working together all day to celebrate his birthday. Even more so when he saw just how much effort Bokuto put into organizing the whole thing. 

Akaashi reached over to his nightstand, where a pen was lying. He clicked it open and used the edge to slice the tape, pulling the flaps open. Inside were dozens of tiny notebooks. They were smaller than an average notebook, and Akaashi could probably fit one in his pocket no problem. 

Wordlessly, Akaashi lifted the notebooks out. On the front cover of each one was a hand-drawn owl. Different species, different colors, they were all drawn on with varying degrees of skill. 

“We drew these owls too,” Bokuto whispered when Akaashi just stared at them in awe. “Thought notebooks would be a good idea. To document all those ideas of yours.” 

It was actually a really great gift. Akaashi was a writer at heart, this he knew. He was always reading stories and coming up with his own, even if he didn't put them onto paper quite as often. But he always _wanted_ to, and if he had an outlet to jot down his ideas instead of storing them up in his head, then they could be preserved for much longer. He could only store up so many ideas before the dam would break, and everything he thought of would wash away.

“So?” Bokuto was watching him anxiously now. “What do you think? Do you like it?”

“Maybe a bit.” Akaashi tapped Bokuto’s cheek and leaned away, moving the notebooks off to the side. “Just a small, minuscule amount.” But he knew that Bokuto could tell he was teasing.

“The next one isn’t as practical.” Bokuto eyed the larger box that was still sitting a few feet away. “But maybe you’ll like it a regular, moderate amount.” He paused for a moment, before asking “I used moderate correctly, right?”

“Yes, you did. Good job.”

The large box was much lighter than the first. Its contents ruffled together, and it sort of sounded like paper brushing against itself. Akaashi slid it over easily, leaning up on his knees to get to the top flap. It sliced open easily and when he opened the box he had to stare for a moment before the contents of the box registered.

Hundreds of tiny origami owls were piled in the box. Some were folded crisp and cleanly, some had the edges coming untucked, and they all were made with different paper, the colors and patterns creating a bright mess inside the box. Like a rainbow had thrown up inside.

The chaos was actually pretty beautiful.

“That’s a lot of owls,” Akaashi said. “Like… at least six.”

“I counted them.” Bokuto was looking down at the owls now too. “There are 1,000 exactly.”

“1,000 owls?” Akaashi exclaimed, glancing at Bokuto as he tried to discern if he was joking. 

Bokuto only grinned. “Yup! Everyone helped fold some but _I_ folded the most.”

Bokuto seemed very proud of himself, but Akaashi had to admit he was confused. “Why did you guys fold 1,000 paper owls?”

“Have you ever heard the legend of 1,000 paper cranes?” Bokuto asked. “It’s this old tradition. If you fold 1,000 paper cranes you get to have a wish.”

“These aren’t cranes.”

“Nope! But I figured owls would work just as well. Besides, you like owl’s better than cranes, right?”

“Yeah, I do.” Owl’s happened to be Akaashi’s favorite animal- a trait he and Bokuto shared. 

“Well, I wanted to give you a wish. And I got everyone to help, so we all folded 1,000 owls.” Bokuto was beaming, the familiar grin that Akaashi saw when he got a particularly good spike, or he did well on his test, or when he won a prank war against Kuroo. “Happy birthday!”

It was times like these when Akaashi was left speechless. When all the words that would flow from his brain and onto the pages of a notebook stopped. When the dam ran dry, and there was no river to replace it. 

Bokuto didn't even realize it, but he was one of the most thoughtful people Akaashi knew. He had taken the time and the energy to help fold 1,000 owls because he wanted to give Akaashi a wish. He’d made them owls because they were Akaashi’s favorite animal. He’d coordinated his friends together time and time again to make the day special. 

“Thank you.” Akaashi said simply. What more was there to say, really? Akaashi had no words to say, nothing to describe the fluttering in his heart, so he let his actions do the talking. Bokuto’s chin was back to resting on his shoulder, so Akaashi turned around and lifted his head up with a gentle hand in his hair. 

When their lips connected there was no fanfare, or fireworks, or anything else that would paint it as extraordinary. It was quiet and soft, and above all else, it was familiar. Because they had done this dance hundreds of times before. It was like playing your favorite game from your childhood- nostalgic and comforting, motions you could do with your eyes close. 

And when they finally parted the only noise to signify anything happened at all were the soft intakes of breath- not heaving, not oxygen-deprived, but just enough to give evidence of what had already passed. 

“I take it you like it?” Bokuto whispered. They were so close Akaashi could practically see his reflection in the golden orbs staring back at him.

“Only a regular, moderate amount.”

Only enough to make his heart do a dance, to break the ever-present dam of thoughts running through his mind at all hours of the day. Only enough to make him certain that the man in front of him was the best thing that would ever happen to him. Only a normal amount. 

“You still have to make your wish.” 

So many things Akaashi could have wished for. So many things he wanted to happen, and only one wish to go around. But in that moment there was only one thing he could wish for. Only one thing he could want. 

_I wish we’ll never end._

Because what could be better than this? What could beat being able to call the only star who would ever matter his? There was nothing else he could wish for, really. 

“Alright it's made.” They were still so close, Akaashi barely had to move at all to tuck his face into Bokuto’s neck.

“What did you wish for?”

“I can’t tell you.” Akaashi smiled against his skin, and he wondered if Bokuto felt it. “Then it won’t come true.”

And gods did he want it to come true. 

Bokuto sighed and mumbled his half-hearted disagreement, but didn’t push it farther. For a long moment, they just sat like that, hugging each other so close they were practically one being. 

“Oh, and K-kun stands for Koutarou.”

“Wait, _what?!_ ”


End file.
